Funds are requested for a rapid data collection facility for X-ray diffraction which will include a state-of-the-art area detector and a new diffractometer with a sealed tube source. The device will be the primary data collection facility used to collect X-ray diffraction data at high resolution on oxidized and reduced forms of blue copper proteins, iron-sulfur proteins, antitumor proteins with and without DNA intercalators bound to them, different oxygenated forms of the oxygen binding protein hemerythrin with allosteric effectors bound, sulfmyoglobin, ferredoxin reductase, human proteins expressed in unnatural hosts, and proteins such as triclinic lysozyme (for testing of refinement techniques of X-ray diffraction based models). By reducing the length of time necessary to collect data and thereby reducing serious systematic errors in data collection the system will expedite structural studies at higher resolution of less stable compounds and make possible analysis of larger macromolecules than we have previously studied.